Pillows
by aaincognito
Summary: [InuKai] The average observer wouldn't know Kaidoh was a cuddler just by looking at him. Beware dripping sap.


Title: Pillows   
Author: A. A. Incognito   
Pairing: InuKai   
Warnings: shounen ai, extreme sap   
Rating: PG   
Note: Prepare to be drowned in sap. There is probably OOCness. I would have liked to have edited this more but I don't have time right now and I can only read it so many times before going insane.   
Summary: The average observer wouldn't know Kaidoh was a cuddler just by looking at him.

**Pillows**

The average observer wouldn't know Kaidoh was a cuddler just by looking at him. There was a good chance Kaidoh would vehemently deny he was and make a point to never do it again, if Inui ever brought it up. So Inui didn't, and enjoyed the moments of Kaidoh curled up against his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist, their legs entangled.

He remembered when he'd first found out about this tendency of his kouhai's -- ah, that had been a good night.

---

Everyone was at Fuji's house for a night of movies and relaxation a few days before an important match; Fuji had rented a variety of movies for them to watch--and one of them was a horror film. Kaidoh, Inui knew, hated horror. He also knew Kaidoh would still sit there and try to watch it.

They were all situated on several different couches and the floor: Eiji was using Oishi as a pillow on one couch; Taka, Fuji, and Momo were on another; Echizen was lounging on the floor; and Inui was sitting on the smallest couch in the back of the room with Kaidoh on the floor in front of him. It was impossible for him to not notice the tension in the younger boy when the opening credits began to play. Reaching a decision, Inui tapped Kaidoh on the shoulder, then motioned for him to move up onto the couch. He pretended not to notice that Kaidoh had nearly jumped out of his skin at the light touch.

The first ten minutes of the movie were relatively uneventful, except for when a loud thump came from the room above them and Kaidoh dove toward the corner of the couch to barricade himself with pillows.

Then the first zombie appeared onscreen.

Inui helpfully gave Kaidoh the pillow he'd been leaning on so the other boy would have more to add to his defenses.

And then there were more zombies. Hungry zombies.

Inui leaned forward and grabbed the pillow Kaidoh had been sitting and handed it to him.

The zombies' preferred food seemed to be brain matter.

Inui was running out of pillows to give to Kaidoh. Reaching over, he lifted up the topmost one and could faintly see in the dim light that Kaidoh's eyes were tightly shut. Glancing round, he saw that everyone's attention was focused on the movie, so he stretched as far as he could to pilfer a pillow from Eiji and Oishi. Eiji didn't need one, anyway. He had not, however, expected Kaidoh to latch onto his arm as well as the pillow. After a few seconds, Inui adjusted to the fact that his arm was being held captive by a boy under a mountain of pillows and turned his attention back to the movie.

But then there was the screaming. Oh, the screaming. The zombies' victims never seemed to be quite dead enough not to scream when their brains were being eaten.

His hand was going numb. He tried adjust his position to alleviate the problem, but Kaidoh refused to let go. With his free hand he managed to modify Kaidoh's pillow-fort enough to see him -- but was then tugged even closer to make up for the lack of protection, or so he assumed. Their sides were pressed together now, and Kaidoh was using Inui's shoulder to hide his face.

Inui wasn't really paying attention to the TV anymore, so he couldn't be sure if it was the movie or sliding his arm around Kaidoh's waist that caused him to jump. Kaidoh didn't seem to mind the arm, however, so someone had probably just died messily onscreen.

It was during the final seige of zombies that Inui realized Kaidoh had almost completely emerged from his pillow fortress in order to move as close to Inui as physically possible. Not that he minded; a living person was probably more reassuring than a bunch of pillows.

Except Kaidoh didn't move once Fuji put the next movie in, even when Echizen turned around to raise an eyebrow at them. Inui calculated that Kaidoh must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line, but his breathing pattern indicated he was still awake. His suspicion was confirmed when Kaidoh moved in a little more. The new movie was about as far from scary as it could get. Curious.

Inui made a mental note to perform a few calculations later when there weren't more important things to pay attention to.

---

"What are you smiling about?" Kaidoh grumbled from the vicinity of Inui's chest. Not that he could possibly see Inui's expression from his current position.

"Just remembering something," he replied, and ducked his head a little to rub his cheek against Kaidoh's hair.

Kaidoh snorted. "That was years ago, senpai."

Inui blinked; had he really become so predictable? Perhaps he had, to Kaidoh. He smiled and slipped an arm around Kaidoh's waist. No, no one would have ever guessed Kaidoh was a cuddler, but that was one piece of information Inui would never share.

end.


End file.
